I Said I'm a Girl
by MissLunar
Summary: Hotaru Tachibana is a girl, and she finally decided to do the right thing and let her teammates know. Unfortunately is backfires and she ends up leaning towards Hoshishiro for help.
1. Yes, I'm a Girl!

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN Aoharu x Kikanjuu**

 **A/U: There aren't many fics for this anime so I thought I'd write one! :D Hope you like it. Set a little after episode 12**

 **I Said I'm a Girl!**

Hotaru's POV:

Well. I did it. I told them. They deserved that much.

 _"Okay, okay. What else is it you want me to say?"_

 _This was it. Matsuoka-san had already kept his end of the deal, he'd invited me back to Toy Gun Gun and he had made up with Yukimura-san but there was one more thing I needed from him. I clenched my shirt in my fist, preparing myself for what I had to do next._

 _"I..I want you to say that you'll stop blaming yourself." The two older men gave me looks of confusion so I took a deep breath and continued "I want you t-to forgive yourself for something Midori-san did! Say that you're okay with girls being part of this team. Say that you're okay with.." I had to take a breath. I knew if I didn't I'd end up crying again, and I needed to show them I was strong._

 _The both of them were wide eyed, staring at me in shock. Until Yukimura-san regained the ability to speak "With what?" he sounded reluctant, as if he dreaded what was coming next._

 _I clenched my fists and with one final breath I yelled out "Say you're okay with me being a girl!"_

 _Silence_

 _It was agonizing_

 _Then Matsuoka-san broke it_

 _"I will stop blaming myself for what Midori-san did. I am okay with girls being part of this team." he took several steps towards me until he was only inched away. "I am okay with you being a girl."_

 _I dared myself to look up at him. I expected to see rage, disbelief, hurt. But I didn't expect to see him completely emotionless. "But I am not okay with you being on this team."_

 _This time I couldn't stop the tears. It felt like he'd ripped my heart out and stamped on it. I didn't need to look at Yukimura-san. I knew he shared Matusuoka-san's opinion. So instead I ran. I grabbed my bag and ran past them, ignoring the calls of my name._

 _I'd walked for at least and hour before I arrived at a bus stop. From there it took most of the night but I found my way back to the apartment complex. Though I did have to sneak in to avoid the awkward confrontation that was sure to come. The second I stepped in front of my door I felt a pang in my chest. This was where I first met Matsuoka-san. I remembered it like it was yesterday. How he was on the phone and spouting obsceniti -_

 _I shook my head and willed the memories to stop flowing. Though there was no such luck. I let out a heavy sigh and took a step inside my room. It was dark, cold and it could get pretty lonely but it was home. After getting washed and changed I collapsed on my bed. To my left was a picture of Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san and I. It was taken just after we won our first survival games. I turned the other way to avoid being reminded of it but it was pointless, I'd looked at it enough times to have the image imprinted in my brain, much as those two had imprinted themselves on my heart. And now I had to let them go. There was still the optimistic part inside of me that told me to not give up, that things could change but I knew that it was nothing but a thought. I fell asleep knowing my best friends hated me._

* * *

3rd Person POV:

That was a week ago. Fortunately Hotaru had managed to avoid them, though she had to admit; It was a hassle having to leave two hours early. Also, she can't be home before 6 in the evening as that's when the two of them are either training or free. After that they're busy; Matsuoka is at the host club and Yukimura is writing his manga so she doesn't have to worry about them.

As it was saturday, She'd let Kanae drag her to the park. Lately she'd lost most of her will, she'd let herself be forced into some more feminine clothing. Some light-wash skinny jeans, a pale yellow tank top and white cardigan. Still pretty tomboyish but an _improvement_ according to Kanae.

"So, I was thinking we'd feed the ducks then get some ice-cream!" she said, a beaming smile on her face _Just like usual_ Hotaru thought, as her lips curved upwards into a small smile

"Eh? Hotaru, are you listening?!" she shook Hotaru's shoulders, snapping her out of her thoughts

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little distracted."

Kanae sighed before taking the others hand and leading her to a bench "Hotaru, you need to stop thinking about them. It'll only bring you down!"

"I know, I know. But I can't help it." she said exasperated "It's because of them I fell in love with Survival Games. They taught me so much."

"You think they taught _you_?" the two high-schoolers turned to see Midori Nagamasa himself.

Hotaru jumped up in surprise causing Kanae to give her a strange look

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hotaru spat

"You know each other?" Kanae asked

"Yes, we do. I'm Midori Nagamasa, I was in a rival team during the TGC."

Kanae's eyes widened with understanding, Hotaru had mentioned something about a man named Midori and how he was an evildoer. Not to mention all he'd put Toy Gun Gun through.

"And as for your question Hotaru, I was merely taking a stroll. That was when I saw you and thought I'd say hello."

Hotaru scowled at the Doctor, "Well. Hi. Now leave me alone." she turned around and was ready to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Listen, Tachibana-kun" Midori began, forcing Hotaru to look at him "I just think you should know that I think they're being unfair." Now he had Hotaru's full attention, she was staring at him wide eyed "I mean, after they lied to you you forgave them and moved on. But now when you're honest about your secret, they abandon you. Just like they abandoned me."

"Wha-What? They abandoned you? But they said-"

"They lied to you before, Tachibana-san. It's more than likely they lied about that too." Hotaru hung her head, trying to hide the tears that were welling up.

"Th-They lied to me?"

"I just thought you should know, Team Hoshishiro would be more than open to new members."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it right there!" Kanae stepped in front of Hotaru who had gone into a daze like state "You're saying that after all you put her through, you want her to join your team?"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"My name is Kanae, now answer the damn question!"

He bowed slightly before saying "I apologize if I came on too strong. I was simply offering Hotaru a place on a team that truly accepts her. It doesn't have to be permanent, just a place you can enjoy Survival Games with friends."

 _Friends?_ Hotaru thought, she could feel her blood boil and her face turning red from anger. Then it stopped. The anger dissipated as she came to a realization, up until the 'friends' part, she was actually considering it. A place to play survival games seemed like a good idea, then again it would only make her think of her old teammates.

"..Hotaru?" Hotaru looked up to Kanae, who was looking at her with concern.

"I'll think about it." and with that she grabbed Kanae's hand and dragged her away, leaving a smirking Midori behind.

* * *

"I don't know what I want." Hotaru sighed, her head in her hands

The two of them had returned to Hotaru's apartment and were currently sitting on her bed, Kanae's arm around Hotaru, trying to comfort her friend.

"Well, I think you should consider it." Hotaru looked at her in disbelief

"What? After everything, you want me join him?!"

"It's not that I trust him - far from it - but it's just...you've been so pessimistic recently, I think it would be good for you to get back out there."

Hotaru just looked at the photo frame, looking at the three of them so happy..could she really do that to them? Could she really team up with the man they hate so much?

 _'Just like they abandoned me'_

His words were replaying inside her head. Perhaps this was her chance to play Survival Games purely for the fun of it. No baggage to weigh her down. She reached out and turned the picture so it was face down.

"I'm going to play Survival Games." and with that, she went to find her G3

* * *

 ***Several Weeks Later***

"Hit!" Called the final member of the opposing team

"Woahh, good job Tachibana-kun!" Fujimoto said patting Hotaru on the back, Midori gave him a thumbs up and even Ichi gave her a small smile and slight nod of approval. These simple gestures made Hotaru's heart swell with pride.

"Thanks for inviting me!" Hotaru replied as the four of them began walking towards the benches.

Team Hoshishiro didn't often compete in contests outside of TGC but they'd made an exception for Hotaru. While they decided not to wear uniforms, they did each sport a black armband showing that they were a team.

Hotaru had felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, most likely guilt. But then again, she wasn't on Toy Gun Gun anymore, so what was the problem?

Well, that was simple, she hadn't let them go. And she wasn't sure if she ever would.

"So Hotaru, I see you've decided to take my advice on your clothing?" Ichi chimed, giving the teenager a nudge

"Uhh, well..yeah." she felt heat rising to her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her head. Hotaru had let them know about his true gender and the members of Hoshishiro had been surprisingly understanding. Though of course they were surprised at first, they were very accepting, Ichi going as far as to take her shopping several times when they weren't training.

Hotaru had decided on a pair of black athletic shorts, a white tucked in shirt and light blue hoodie. She had grown her hair a little so it was now just above her shoulders and was even wearing a sports bra (Not that she was going to let _anyone_ know). She was nowhere ready for skirts and dresses but it was something.

They were talking about the next game when hotaru ended up bumping into someone being flung to the ground. After a second she jumped up and stretched a hand out to the other person, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I shoul-"

Hotaru stopped when he looked into those icy blue eyes, his own lime coloured eyes going wide.

The both spoke at once "Hotaru?"

"Matsuoka-san?"

Hotaru immediately jumped back when he met two dark eyes staring into his own.

"Yukimura-san?"

Midori had a sly expression on his face, clearly enjoying the hurt that was evident in the three pairs of eyes. Oh how he loved tormenting the members of Toy Gun Gun, another reason he allowed Hotaru to participate with Team Hoshishiro.

"I guess you'll need some time alone." Midori said, concealing the smirk that was about to come out. He lead the other two members away who both shot Hotaru a sympathizing look.

She dreaded what was to come next but she decided to face it. Slowly, she turned to face the two pairs of eyes glaring at her.

"I-I-I uhh," Hotaru's stuttering was brought to a halt when she felt a hand clasp her wrist and begin to drag her across the clearing "What, where are we going?"

She felt herself be pushed the outside walls of the bathrooms. She opened her eyes to see two demonic auras, on reflex she held her hands up

"G-Guys.." she braced herself, expecting a punch that she felt she deserved after all they were put through because of her.

The last thing she expected was to be pulled into an embrace by Matsuoka. At first her entire body went rigid, not sure how to respond, until she let herself be held closely by her former teammate.

Eventually he pulled away and said "Hotaru..it's great to finally see you again!"

"Yeah, you've been avoiding us for weeks. Didn't want us to see you until you transformed, hm Tachibana-kun?"

"Wha-What? Why aren't you angry? And what do you mean by 'transformed'? I haven't changed!"

"Really? I don't remember you having a chest." Yukimura's words earned a death glare from Hotaru

Matsuoka gave him a sad smile "And we weren't angry."

Hotaru just gave him a knowing glance

"Okay, we were a little angry at first, but mostly hurt. We thought you trusted us enough to tell us something like that."

She felt her eyes moisten at Matsuoka's words "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"You don't need to apologize." Yukimura interrupted "If anything we should be on our knees. You did _instantly_ forgive us after we admitted to lying to you."

"No, no, there's no need for that! Honestly, you had every right to be angry!"

Matsuoka smiled at the flustered teenager before holding out his hand "In that case, how about we just call it even. Then, would you join Toy Gun Gun again?"

Hotaru felt heat rise to her cheeks before she clasped Matsuoka's hand with both of hers. "Of course I will!" but then her face fell "Oh, but I'm entered with Hoshishiro."

Matsuoka let out a laugh before clapping her on the back, "Well then, we can start the training tomorrow. _After_ you break the news to Midori-san and the others."

Yukimura got dangerously close to her face before mumbling in her ear "Savour it, because now that we know you're a girl it'll be far easier to torment you."

All the colour drained from the 16-year old's face, much to the amusement of the other members of Toy Gun Gun.

What they failed to realize was a certain Doctor eavesdropping from around the corner, _Well, things just got a little more interesting_ he thought before stalking off to find his other team members.

* * *

 **A/U: The ending's rushed. I know this ;-; Maybe I'll fix it when I have some spare time.**

 **My First Aoharu x Kikanjuu oneshot, hope you enjoyed it :D**


	2. Not Again

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN Aoharu X Kikanjuu**

 **A/N: ...So..I saw the reviews. Apparently people enjoy stories that have been written by a potato, and so I bring you the second part of 'I Said I'm a Girl' set a few months after the previous chapter**

 **Not Again.**

 _Please, no._

Boots pounded against the ground accompanied by the constant drumming of the rain and the rustling of the trees.

 _This can't be happening.._

Her legs moved as fast as they could.

 _I won't let it happen, not again!_

Hotaru's knees buckled which resulted in a face full of mud. _That'll leave a mark,_ was a thought that crossed her mind as she pressed her palm against her temple in an attempt to reduce the pain. Grinding her teeth, she raised to her feet and picked up her G3 that was now coated in a thick layer of mud. After a deep breath, she took off once more in the direction of the gun shots.

 _But, it's just a game right?_ Hotaru grimaced as she recalled her own words. How wrong she had been. The battles at TGC were laced with baggage from the past of her friends, this one more so than others.

Several gunshots sounded again, causing a flock of birds to fly in the other direction.

This was her second time at TGC, her second time against Team Hoshishiro and her first time in the Semi-finals.

After announcing to Midori, Ichi and Fujimoto about her decision to rejoin Toy Gun Gun she hadn't encountered them. Her lips curved slightly at the memories since then

 _"Oh? Mattsun, doesn't this mean you were beat by a girl?" Yukimura had **stated** more than asked._

 _"What?! Name one time Hotaru's ever beaten me!" Matsuoka retorted, immediately becoming defensive._

 _Hotaru watched as Yukimura went through several occasions when Hotaru had bested Matsuoka, those including: lasting longer than him in training; lasting longer than him in TGC and some more recent occasions. All of which resulted in an irritated and somewhat flustered host._

 _"And anyway, by that logic she's beaten you too!"_

 _"True, but if you recall, I also beat you duri-"_

 _Matsuoka gave in with a groan, "Fine! I get it." he turned his attention back to the stir fry he was currently making. Hotaru could've sworn he was mumbling something along the lines of 'disrespect' and 'unbelievable' but decided to keep it to herself. Instead enjoying the delicious aroma that floated in the air._

* * *

Stumbling through the trees she eventually reached the small clearing. Out of breath and panting, she clung to a tree for support. Not that it did much, thanks to the scene in front of her.

Matsuoka was flat on his back in a puddle of muddy water with Midori standing above him, gun pointed and a sadistic smirk on his face. A few metres away, Yukimura was being held down by Fujimoto where - despite his desperate struggles - all he could do was watch his best friend go through hell. Hotaru scanned around for Ichi but she was nowhere to be found, _She must be hiding in one of those trees. There's no way she wouldn't be here to back them up._

Decision made, she aimed her gun at Fujimoto's back. Despite not being a very good shot, there was no way she could miss such a large target, especially when she had the element of surprise on her side. The safety off, her finger rested on the trigger.

 _Wait._

 _Wait._

"Fujimon," his voice was clear despite the loud pitter-patter of the rain.

 _Damn!_

Hotaru's gun fired rapidly at the now-wide-eyed man. She stopped as soon as she heard him call 'hit' and felt a pang of guilt. Fujimoto had been a friend to her during her time with Hoshishiro and even before that, he had made his good nature clear. Unfortunately, this was no time for sympathy; her attention turned towards the slightly crazed Doctor whose gun was already pointed at her.

Her G3 fired directly at him but it was more so to get him away from Matsuoka than to get him out. The dark-green haired man took several steps back towards the trees at the opposite end of the clearing to avoid the laser-like flow of bullets.

Subconsciously, her legs began to carry her to the body of her teammate. She switched her G3 to her left and and used her right to support his head, "Matsuoka-san?! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Hotaru..I'm sorry. You were right." his larger hand reacher up to give her forearm a comforting squeeze. "We, no, _I_ should've trusted you."

 _Matsuoka stood at the end of the table, Yukimura and Hotaru at either side._

 _"So, it'll be like last time. Hotaru will go after the big one, Yukki will take the sniper and I'll go find Midori. Understood?"_

 _Yukimura gave him a disapproving look but decided against voicing his concern. Hotaru on the other hand was more forward._

 _"What?! You can't be serious; we tried this and it didn't work! They **destroyed** us then so shouldn't we try something new?"_

 _The blonde man simply stared down at her with a stern look on his face. He then released a sigh "You managed to take 'The Destroyer' last time. If you can do that again then Yukki and I will take care of the sniper. Then the three of us go for Midori. Is that any better?"_

 _"Very."_

 _The two men smiled and held out their fists, "Well then, let's do it!"_

 _She held out her own and returned their grins. "Yeah!" Unbeknownst to them, the smile did not reach her lime-green eyes, instead dread swirled around inside her, something told her that this wasn't going to end well._

* * *

"Get out of here." she turned to Yukimura "Both of you, go."

The two of them gave her an incredulous look and were about to retort when they were silenced by the sound of bullets whizzing through the air.

"Oh, you'd like to start now?" Midori sneered

"Wait, Hotaru!"

"Tachibana!"

The cries came simultaneously but it did nothing to stop get in the way of the teenager. She fired once more though Midori dodged easily, the bullets flying into the trees.

"Hah! You're going to have to do better than tha-"

A cry from behind cut him off.

Dark blue hair flowed as Ichi found herself falling from her hiding spot in the trees though before she could hit the ground a rush of orange flew forward and caught her. Hotaru set her on the ground with the gun aimed at her head.

"You should call hit. Or else I'll have to shoot you again." her voice was even, but her eyes were like a storm _._

"Hit.." was all Ichi managed. The 17-year old was a lot more intimidating up close. She picked herself up and began to head in the direction Fujimoto had gone, followed by a reluctant Matsuoka and Yukimura.

"Just us, hm? This'll be fun."

Hotaru didn't let him continue, charging forward with her gun aimed. He dodged her attacks swiftly though he had to admit, she had improved greatly.

Pulling out both his guns, the leader of Hoshishiro began to retaliate, his aim was impeccable and speed unrivalled.

And yet here she was, countering every attack.

Taking the offensive side, she moved in and out of trees, getting closer and closer while still shooting at the evil-doer before her.

A smirk plastered on his face, Midori stopped shooting and began to run in the opposite direction. The blonde-haired girl followed close on his tail.

"Looks like it worked out for you, eh?" it was becoming more and more of a struggle to keep her cool.

The two of them finally reached the end of the arena, Midori several metres before the wall of tempered glass.

"This won't be like last time. This time you don't have Ichi to help you." Hotaru voice was monotonous with a slight edge to it; her eyes burning with the feared _bloodlust_. Most would have found it intimidating, unfortunately Midori only seemed amused.

"True." Before she could reply, a sharp, shiny object had flown past her face, grazing her right temple. As a trickle of blood fell from the cut she looked into his grey orbs to find his true colours surfacing. His voice cut through the air, "This time, _I get to finish you myself."_

* * *

"God dammit!" Matsuoka raved as he slammed his fist against one of the benches.

Normally, Yukimura would've stepped in at this point to console his teammate but he was too busy silently berating himself as well.

"I should've known!" the blonde continued. "Now she's up against Midori, alone!"

"At least it's one on one this time." a woman's voice said from behind. The two men turned to see Ichi and Fujimon sitting at the bench behind them.

Fujimon was chugging a bottle of water while Ichi sat at the other end.

"No, you don't get it!" Three - not counting the eyes of the gathering onlookers - pairs of eyes turned to stare at Matsuoka, all slightly perplexed.

"Oh? Something you know about Midori-sensei that we don't?" Ichi's words were laced with sarcasm but the hint of interest was still noticeable.

"Last time you were there to end it quickly, Midori didn't get the chance to hurt her. But now they're _alone_. God knows what he'll do.."

Matsuoka once again punched the bench resulting in cracked and bleeding knuckles.

"Mattsun, we both know he's just trying to get to us through her."

"Yes, I fucking figured that out! That's why I was against her rejoining Toy Gun Gun! I knew she'd get hu-"

"Well I'm sure Tachibana knows too. She's not an idiot so we're just going to have to trust her right now. Trust that she has a plan this time."

In truth, the dark-haired sniper hated the situation just as much as his teammate but it wasn't like he was going to be rational right now which meant it was up to Yukimura.

 _"Trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing!" Hotaru said with a bright smile, the wind causing her hair to flow around her. Her like coloured hues brightened the way they_ _always did before a match. Even after months of experience and training the child-like joy that radiated from her always remained the same._

Yukimura and Matsuoka shared a look and knew they were recalling the same memory. They then shared a single thought, a single plead.

 _I'm trusting you right now, Hotaru. Now please show me why I was an idiot for ever doubting you._

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I am working on chapter 3. And I will try to post it as soon as I can. AKA as soon as my exams are over and I can breathe again ;-;**

 **Oh and I want to ask do you have any idea/suggestions for where this story should go? I have an idea myself but I'd be interested to hear your opinions too!**

 **Also, do you have any idea for random little extra scenes? I feel there isn't enough fluff. (and because I get Writer's Block every other day -_- )**


	3. One Month?

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN Aoharu X Kikanjuu**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, I do read all of them...several times. I also think I'm going to start including stuff from the manga because it is beautiful. In case you haven't read the manga, Haruki was the previous member of Toy Gun Gun before Hotaru. He eventually ends up returning to the team.**

 **One Month?**

His planted one foot down before him before launching off it, Midori used that momentum to barrel straight into the blonde teenager in front of him. Her back was pressed against the tree and the knife next to her face as he used his body to pin her there. The wind was knocked out of her lungs making it hard to breathe, his forearm against her neck wasn't helping either.

"Do you remember?" his voice was barely above a whisper, his breath hot and uncomfortable against her ear. "Do you remember last time? You couldn't get away. Is that what it feels like now?"

Hotaru's struggles were valiant, but futile. It merely prompted him to put more force on his forearm and his grip became vice-like on her wrist, resulting in her dropping her gun. He smirked and kicked it away; Hotaru watched as it skidded through the mud until it collided with another tree.

"G-get off!" her voice was clearly strained, her eyes becoming moist due to the lack of oxygen. It was becoming harder to catch her breath and her vision was becoming blurred. "Le-let me g-" Midori silenced her by placing his gun against her already wounded cheek.

"Now," his voice was taunting as he was visibly sneering at her. Realising her arm was now free, she took this opportunity aim a punch directly at his jaw.

He dodged.

"Try to be a good girl, hm?"

Two shots rang through the woods.

Hotaru crumpled to her knees, vision going dark as she clutched her stomach. Her breathing heavy as she looked up to see Midori looking down at her, his gloved hands holding _two_ guns.

The blonde teen barely managed to croak out a 'hit'.

He shrugged in response. "Good enough. After all, I'd like to play with you again next year."

With that sneer on his face he began to walk away, that was until he felt a kick to his legs.

Midori managed to land on his hands and regained his balance quickly, but she was already standing before him, gun pointed at his head and ready to fire.

"Midori-san, this is revenge for all you put Toy Gun Gun through." Her finger rested on the trigger, and was about to pull it when his voice broke the silent atmosphere.

Hotaru couldn't help but notice her choice of words. Once upon a time, she would've called this justice.

"Well, I can't say I expected you to break the rules like this."

Her breath hitched in her throat once more. _No! I can't let myself listen to him again!_ Hotaru thought, aiming her gun once more.

"Then again, you lied to your friends to get on their team. So, I can't say I'm surprised."

"They've forgiven me for that!" Hotaru cringed internally at the desperation in her voice.

"Oh? Well then, my mistake." He began to get up but Hotaru acted quickly, switching the safety off.

His lips curved into that notorious smile; it was incredible how something so captivating could be so evil. He held his hands up in surrender though his stormy grey eyes were mocking her.

"You don't seem to want to back down. So, let's make a deal."

Lime green eyes stared back at him, she didn't blink nor did she flinch. She just stood there with relatively easy breathing, give or take a sharp intake of breath every now and again.

"In one month Hoshishiro and Toy Gun Gun will go head to head in battle, using TGC style rules. How you spend that month is up to you, be it training or simply lounging around as usual."

"W-what are you talking about?"

He nodded, his eyes somewhat sparkling. "It'll be a great way to improve your skills before TGC, so what do you say?"

Hotaru thought about it, letting him guide her gun down.

She blonde searched Midori's eyes for any signs of ulterior motives, only to come up empty handed. Then again, even his own teammates could barely read him, so what hope was there for Hotaru?

It wasn't a question about whether or not the training would be beneficial; it had been proven to work in the past, like when they teamed up against 11Dogs. The two teams working side by side had allowed for Toy Gun Gun to work on their weaknesses. Hotaru's biggest concern would be convincing the others to go along with it. Especially Haruki, who already refused to participate in this year's TGC.

 _Damn._

The wind seemed to pick up causing her blonde tresses to flow around her face. Lime eyes drifted to the ground, deep in thought. _Can I really be sure this isn't a trick? What if the others don't agree? Is it my place to make a decision like this for all of us? Wha-_

The 17-year old was snapped out of her trance, only to wish she could dive back in. Midori looked as though he was beginning to get impatient, he wanted an answer, and he wanted one now.

"Well, Tachibana? What will it be?"

Fists clenched and eyes steeled, she met his gaze. "Name the time and place."

* * *

Matsuoka paced back an forth between the vending machines, Yukimura seemed equally stressed as he leaned against one of the machines.

"Why isn't she back yet?" The host finally couldn't take it any more. What if she was hurt? Then it would be down to him to get her out of there, after all, he was the leader and it was his duty to look out for members of his team.

Matsuoka reached over to grab his gun and safety goggles, his mind made up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mattsun, look!" He followed Yukimura's gaze and he let out a slight gasp at the sight.

Midori was returning to the waiting area, several beads of sweat trailing down his face. His breathing was faster and deeper than usual but it wasn't too extensive. Then there was Hotaru, Midori's arm securely wrapped around her waist so he could keep her upright. The girl was panting and he eyes appeared to be glazed over. A sheen of sweat coated her face and one of her arms was wrapped around her stomach, the other clinging to her G3. Then there was a stream of blood still flowing from her forehead, the cut was shallow but still caused concern to swell up in the members of Toy Gun Gun.

Without missing a beat, Matsuoka was at the girl's side, placing a firm hand on the girl's forearm so he could steady her as Midori released his grip.

"Hotaru?! Are you okay?! Here, hold onto me, we'll get that cut looked at." He placed a gentle yet firm hand on her bicep while the other went around her shoulders so he could properly support her.

He walked her over to the closest bench and sat her down, already fussing over the cuts and scrapes she had managed to over herself in.

"Sorry, Matsuoka-san. I couldn-"

"Don't even start that." His gaze hardened for a second but immediately returned to normal when he heard Yukimura's calls.

The young mangaka had gone to retrieve the first aid kit they had in their car and began to take out anything he thought he would need to clean the cut.

"I'll have to clean the cut first before I can bandage it." He took out some antiseptic and soaked a cotton ball in it before gingerly cleaning the area around the cut.

Hotaru winced slightly but forced herself to endure it, _It's not like I haven't had worse._

* * *

Meanwhile, Matsuoka had left Yukimura to tend to Hotaru while he got some answers from a certain doctor. _That bastard!_ Hurting him was one thing, but hurting his teammates - _especially Hotaru_ \- was unacceptable and Midori had better be ready for a damn storm!

When he finally did come across the Leader of Hoshishiro he was surrounded by his teammates, Ichi and Fujimon had matching expression. Relief, joy, and confusion. How could they not be happy when they had just become the six-time champions at TGC. Though something seemed off about their leader, like there was some inside joke that they weren't a part of. It caused concern to swell up within them; Midori didn't get that smirk often but when he did it usually meant some poor player had ended up broken and defeated - a shell of their former self - more often than not.

"Oi! Midori! We have to talk." The doctor turned to face him and flashed one of his dazzling smiles.

"Oh, Masamune? I didn't expect to see you so soon, I did tell her we agreed on a month before a confrontation."

Matsuoka's blue eyes hardened and his gaze turned steely, "'Agreed'? What the hell are you talking out?"

Midori's own eyes widened slightly before a glimmer appeared in his grey hues, most likely amusement. "Eh? She hasn't said anything yet? Well, I suppose I can fill you in."

Matsuoka's glare silently told the man to continue.

"You see, your teammate... _misbehaved._ And so in return for keeping this little mishap between us, Toy Gun Gun will go head to head with Hoshishiro for a TGC-style battle. Good training, don't you think?"

Matsuoka was silent. _Surely_ _Hotaru wouldn't agree to something like that? She had a clear sense of justice and surely voluntarily becoming a toy for their enemy was against some moral! Right? What the hell am I saying? Of course I'm right! He must be hiding someth-_

"I'm surprised she didn't say anything. Then again, you must not of given her the chance, eh Masamune?"

Matsuoka glared at him. "And _what_ is that supposed to mean?"

The green-haired man's lips curved up into a smile that would charm most. To Matsuoka, however, it screamed sinister. "I mean, she must be intimidated by you. I mean, you did unceremoniously kick her off the team. And what for? For being _honest_ , that's what. Not only that but wasn't she hurt just now? You running off couldn't have left a good impression, now could it? She must think you're mad at her for losin-"

Midori didn't have to say anymore, Matsuoka had already taken off running back to his teammate. The young host didn't need to hear anymore; he didn't need the criticism seeing as his own subconscious was beating him up enough as it was.

A single thought passed through his mind:

 _I really fucked up, didn't I?_

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SORRY I KNOW I SUCK AT THIS**

 **As always feel free to suggest something in the reviews or PM me. If it's for a different fandom then a list of them that I'm willing to write for is on my profile. If you have any ideas/suggestions I'd love to hear them. Thank you to Rocket43 for your ideas. I can already picture the scenes in future chapters.**

 **I'd also like to say that I don't personally ship Midori x Hotaru so as far as their romance goes, it will probably be kept to a minimum (fluffy scenes at most - once again, feel free to leave ideas) though I think there won't be much romance in this story in general. If you think I should do a poll to pick ships then let me know.**


End file.
